As the density of integrated circuits has increased and the dimensions of terminal pads has decreased, solder interconnect electromigration performance has become an issue. Electromigration (the movement of metal in a wire, ultimately resulting in a void) performance of solder pads is complicated and limited by the interactive nature of conventional solder terminal structures and materials of such structures which form intermetallic compounds. For advanced technologies which use lead free solder materials with high tin contents, the electromigration lifetime (time to failure caused by electromigration) is directly dependent upon thermal process history as tin reacts with the metals used in the integrated circuit chip pads to form a dynamic matrix of intermetallic compounds. Electromigration lifetime is also inherently dependent upon current density. As more and intermetallics are formed, current density increases in the area of the intermetallics, leading to localized heating which increases intermetallic formation in an ever increasing cycle, ultimately resulting in electromigration void/high resistance failures. Therefore, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.